The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a reflective liquid crystal display which displays an image by controlling the reflectance of ambient light.
A reflective liquid crystal display includes a pixel electrode which reflects ambient light, and changes states of a liquid crystal material layer so as to control the reflectance of ambient light, thereby displaying images. The reflective liquid crystal display can achieve low power consumption, a thinner display, and light weight, and is thus used as, for example, a display device of a portable electronic apparatus. In addition, for example, as disclosed in JP-A-2005-148424, there has been proposed a liquid crystal display of a so-called area ratio grayscale method in which each pixel (each subpixel in color display) has a set of reflective electrodes, a voltage applied to the set of reflective electrodes is controlled for each reflective electrode so as to vary the area of a region provided for display, thereby performing grayscale display.